1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sighting devices and particularly to a sighting device for a follow spotlight. The present device provides a coupling structure which allows ready adjustment of the sighting device to an aligned condition, the coupling frictionally retaining alignment of the elements of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a theatrical setting, lighting is indispensible both to the setting of a mood and to the focusing of attention on desired subjects. Stage lighting and lighting utilized in performances other than in a stage setting invariably include one or more follow spotlights which particularly act to focus attention on an object, event or performer. While the follow spotlight is primarily intended to capture the eye of the observer, the follow spot can also be used unobtrusively to subtly provide fill and accent on a virtually subconscious level. Proper operation of a follow spot adds immeasurably to a theatrical performance. However, the mood of a performance and indeed the very professionalism of the performers can suffer substantially when the operator of the follow spot fails to accurately and timely make the "pickups" necessary to maintenance of the flow and pace of the performance.
Traditionally, follow spot operators have primarily relied upon hand-eye coordination to aim the follow spot at a point where a pickup is to be made. In order for even an experienced operator to pick up a performer exactly on cue without having to center the light after light activation, it is necessary that the operator be familiar with the lamp, the performance itself, and the house in which the performance occurs, the distance from the light booth or light location to the stage and the angle of throw of the light beam being important. Since follow spot operators working in the modern performing arts world are required to work in a number of different theatrical situations including the traditional stage as well as in arenas and the like in which a variety of spotlights are in use, it is not realistically possible for an operator to rely upon simple coordination to accurately hit even the relatively simple spots. In the more traditional stage situation where the lamp and the operator are located in a light booth, it is possible to mark the wall of the light booth with cue locations which align with a pinpoint of light which escapes from the top of the lamp housing in certain lamp models. This prior alignment method can be used only in situations where the operator is working in a light booth and has the time to mark the wall of the light booth with chalk symbols which correspond with various pickup points on the stage. In situations where the follow spot operator is unable to utilize such a method either due to time restrictions or physical restrictions imposed by the nature of the house itself or the lamp, the operator has previously relied on hand-eye coordination to operate the spot. Even when such a technique can be used, it is necessary for the operator to continually take his eye off of the stage in order to locate the marks with the inconvenience and risk attendant to this redirection of the operator's attention. The present invention finds solution to the problems inherent in the prior art by providing a sighting device which, when attached to the barrel of the lamp, allows the lamp to be correctly positioned prior to a pickup so that an accurately centered spot appears exactly on cue.